


The Garden of Eden

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Semyazza's Series [4]
Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Continuity What Continuity, Dialogue Heavy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: After Waverly is taken into the Garden of Eden, she meets a certain Archangel there.





	The Garden of Eden

All Waverly knew was light. It was blinding. "Wynonna! Doc!" she screamed. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought she heard Doc's voice screaming her name. All she could hear was her own rapid breathing.

"Waverly Earp." A soft, low voice spoke from behind her.

Waverly spun around and the whiteness surrounding her flickered and shifted. Now she stood a sunlit garden, with emerald grass, vibrant flowers and towering trees with sunlight flittering through the leaves.

There was a young woman standing behind her. She was only a few years younger than Waverly herself. She had dark golden hair falling over her shoulders. She wore a green dress with a blue flowery pattern on it and black boots. Kind mocha eyes bore into Waverly with a gentle intensity. From a shoulder blades sprouted a pair of huge wings. They were larger and more arched than Julian's had been. They wer a soft tawny colour that faded to white at the tips. As she moved in the sun, the feathers seemed to shimmer with silver.

Waverly gasped and stepped back.

"Don't be afraid," the woman said. "My name is Semyazza."

"You're an angel?" Waverly managed.

Semyazza nodded. "I'm an Archangel."

Waverly nodded.

"I know this is... unnerving, but I mean you no harm."

Waverly scoffed. "Unnerving. You can say that again."

Semyazza smiled. "I thought you might want answers. About your father. Bulshar. And yourself."

Waverly nodded. Semyazza walked over to a magnificent birch tree and sat down beneath it. Waverly shrugged to herself and hesitantly sat next to her.

"Julian was part of a rank of angels called the Grigori. They were the watchers of earth but they went dark. A few returned to Heaven when they saw what their brethren had become. The rest were almost entirely wiped out. However, Julian and Juan Carlo believed their orginal mission was worth another try. The two returned to earth to watch over humanity, nothing more." Semyazza explained.

Waverly nodded. "But they did."

Semyazza nodded. "Heaven didn't care. They'd fallen from importance. And it was only when Bulshar was begining to get to cocky that they stepped in."

"He was the serpent?" Waverly started.

Semyazza nodded. "Lucifer let him corrupt the garden and rewarded him with his power. He was originally just a demon. Not a powerful one, but he was loyal to Lucifer. It was the last, dying traces of that power that pulled you here."

"You said you'd tell me about myself." Waverly murmured.

"You're a Nephilim. A half- angel. You're powerful- more powerful that you know. But, I can't tell you that now. You are not a monster. I know that you've been confussed about who you are; let me tell you. You're Waverly Earp. You are the light in the darkness. You are the Angel of Purgatory. You will protect it for as long as you can, and when its time, you will be welcomed back with open arms."

Semyazza rises to her feet, pulling Waverly up with her. The angel guides Waverly through the garden to a familiar door.

"I'm going back?" Waverly questions.

Semyazza smiles and nods. "Of course. You'll discover the extent of your powers in time, but for now, be with your family. But in your time of greatest need, look to the sky and pray."

The door swings open and reveals the bright, glaring light again. Waverly starts to step forward but hesitates.

"Go. You have a great destiny ahead of you Waverly Earp. Now go and give 'em hell."

Waverly steps through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before season 4 of Wynonna Earp, so any of the obvious mistakes are obviously au.


End file.
